God Of War: Equestria
by TacticalNuclearBrony
Summary: God of War meets My Little Pony. Is Kratos a Brony? Its just before God of War 2, and after the second MLP season but before Alicorn Twilight. Kratos wants Zeus dead, however Zeus is not happy with just King of The Gods and has pursued a bigger title. When Celestia and Luna fail to bow, Zeus declares war. Celestia has a plan but is it too far?
1. A Different World

Kratos rolled left, the Cyclops Berserkers' club smashing the ground where he once stood leaving a creator in his wake. Kratos had dealt with Cyclopes before, but this was by far the biggest, the armour was tougher, and the Cyclops was a lot faster than usual, none the less this Cyclops stood in the way of his revenge, it had to die. The Cyclops came charging, Kratos stood firm gripping the Blades of Athena, as he looked straight at the monster waiting for the right time. Suddenly Kratos sent a blade towards the beasts' right knee as he stepped left to avoid the charge. The blade struck and sent blood spraying across the field. The grass turning red, as the soil drank the monsters blood. Kratos seeing a window of opportunity sent another blade against the monsters back. More blood, but Kratos was used to this, he lunged at the beasts club arm, thrusting both blades deep into the flesh. The beast roared as it stumbled, it tried to grab Kratos with its other arm, but it was too slow as Kratos ripped a Blade out of the arm and skewered the beasts' hand. Quickly Kratos climbed onto the beasts shoulders and forced the blades into the thick muscly neck. Quickly dismounting the beast, Kratos evaded a last ditch attack from the Cyclops, the blades were still in the Cyclops, but when Kratos landed, he ripped them out bringing forth a sea of blood from the Cyclops neck. Kratos, now soaked in blood, stood alone in the forest clearing as the Cyclops fell before him with a thud. The smell of the forest was now one of blood.

The wind picked up strength; the trees' whispers were turning to shouts. Flapping could be heard, but the origin could not be seen. A slight grin came across Kratos' face; this was his life now, one monster after another fell before him. The flapping grew louder and flame rushed over head, followed by a screech. A Manticore. He had fought similar at Delphi, but never in a forest, for the beasts lived high in the mountains. He relished the challenge. The Manticore came into sight, wings flapping, and scorpion tail posed for attack. The head was almost lion like, but faintly resembled a dragon. The jaws of the creature opened and Kratos prepared to fight. He could see the flames form within the jaws, ready to explode out. However, a bright light appeared behind the Manticore, the Sun was setting, but this was no Sun. The flying beast roared as it was consumed, Kratos soon followed

It was a normal day in Ponyville, the Sun was shining and Fluttershy was visiting her critter friends. She had been interested in one squirrel in particular, as he had been attacked on the edge of the Everfree forest. Princess Celestia had warned Ponyville to stay well clear of the old forest, she could not tell the ponies why but strange happenings were occurring and Timberwolf attacks were increasing. Fluttershy had found this squirrel just before the Everfree forest boundary, it had been attacked. She was not sure what had attacked it or why anything would attack such a cute little animal.

There was flash. Brighter than Princess Celestias' Sun, it came from within the forest. Fluttershy could only look away, until she heard the roar of an injured animal. Her kindness towards animals was stronger than her fear of the forest. It was her duty to help all animals, so she headed towards the scream.

As she approached the area where the roar was thought to have come from, she could smell burning. She slowed her pace down; her only thought was the injured animal. Then she saw it, a Manticore, but this one was different to the ones she met before. This one was almost all black, and at least three times the size of other Manticores in the area. The beast was cocooned in its wings. Fluttershy thought about running, more than once, but this creature looked injured and she wanted to help. She crept forward; the Manticore did not notice her at first. "Hello" she whispered "I am here to help" her voice was barely audible, but the twig that snapped as she walked got the Manticores' attention.

It stared at her, not moving at first then slowly unfurling its huge wings revealing its' large lion-like torso. Fluttershy was shocked; this was no creature from Equestria. Its' mane was not like the local Manticores this mane was jet black and spiked, the mane extended down the beasts back where it meet large scales. The scales were almost like an amour on this great beast, they were thick and black but with a tint of green. The scales gave way to a large scorpion tail, almost the length of the beast itself, the tail curled up with the stinger pointing straight at Fluttershy. The Manticore started towards her before letting out a crackling roar upwards, flames shot upwards towards the sky; finally it closed its' jaws and looked at the pastel yellow pony. The mouth of the beast unhinged, and Fluttershy could see right down its throat, where she saw flames were gathering. She was frozen; the flames grew larger in the beasts' belly. She could only cower behind her pink mane, and tears were starting to form. There was another roar, not from the Manticore but from something else. A pony?

Fluttershy heard a mighty thud, and felt the heat of the flames, but they were away from her. She moved her mane from over her eyes, and saw a bald white Pony to her left, with metal attached to its fore legs, in front of the Manticore. The Manticore swiped at the Pony but only hit the air, the Pony attacked it with the curved metal attached to its legs, and the metal was attached by chains, they were like some sort of blades. She watched in awe as this Pony pulled the giant beast down to Earth, with the blade like weapons. The white Pony had got hold of one of the Manticores wings, the Manticore let out a burst of flame which turned to a roar as this mysterious Pony ripped its left wing off and flung it aside. The muscles of this white Pony were bulging; he was easily stronger than Big Macintosh. Earth ponies were the strongest of the three kinds, but this Pony was incredible.

The Manticore was circling round the Pony, but he didn't seem to mind. His skirt blew in the wind, and his face was one of anger. Fluttershy could only watch, she was frozen in terror as this Pony was risking his life fighting this new creature. The Manticore lunged for an attack, keeping the wounded wing away from its attacker; The Pony jumped back, then lunged forward with its own attack and slashed the face of the beast. The Pony quickly jabbed a blade into the side of the beast and jumped on top, once up it reared up and let out its' own roar, before lunging the blades into the Manticores back. The Manticore again, let out a roar of flames. The beasts' tail was now attacking the Pony who was still stabbing the beasts' neck. The scorpion tail lurched towards him; he moved just in time, but the tail still scrathed his waist. He kept stabbing at the beast; blood was running into the beasts' mane, however, the beast sent its tail for another attack. This time the Pony evaded it completely and caught the tail with the chains that were wrapped tight around its fore legs. The Pony quickly ripped off the end of the tail using a hoof and his other blade before sliding off the Pony and ramming the stinger into the beasts' soft underbelly. The Pony was drenched in the black blood of the beast, and looked towards Fluttershy as the beast fell to the ground, blood still squirting out the hole in its belly. The pony moved towards Fluttershy, She let out a small whimper of fear and turned her head to not look. She heard a grunt then a dull bang, like a branch had fallen, but when she looked round all she saw was the bald white pony collapsed on the floor. She was going to help him, even though she had just witnessed him turn an area in a forest into a scorched blood bath.

Kratos awoke to the sound of giggling, it was familiar but he struggled to remember how. He looked around, it was all familiar, the grass, the trees, even the smells, but how was he here? This was a place before the war, before the Gods betrayed him, a place of peace. The giggling returned and suddenly he remembered "Caliape? " He shouted "Is that you?"

He looked round, but he had the same problem as before. He thought that was a dream, but is this the dream? What happened? He had changed form, his hands were hoofs, he was a horse now, a white stallion with no mane, the red tattoo was still there as red fur, a solid black tail, and the Blades of Athena were wrapped around his forelegs. This was something new, but was not Zeus, this was a greater power. The giggling interrupted his thought. He crawled, or rather trotted, to where the giggling was coming from. He entered a clearing, the moon was full and bright it illuminated the whole area almost as much as the Sun would. In the center of the circle was a black Pony, bigger than the yellow one he saw or dreamed earlier, with a long dark blue mane that glittered in the moonlight. A small child ran from behind the Pony "Caliope?" asked Kratos.

"Daddy" the child giggled

"I thought this would be the best way to meet you" Said the Black Pony, as she turned to face Kratos.

"What? What is this place? Who are you? ANSWER ME!" replied Kratos.

"This is your dream. My name is Princess Luna. I am one of the Rulers of the land of Equestria. Celestia and I called you here, we have a problem, and you are our best hope." Lunas' voice was calm and quiet.

"What problem? What is this land 'Equestria'? And why am I NOW A HORSE?" Kratos was getting angry as Luna was hiding information. He tried to put a hoof around Caliope who was pulling his tail.

"Zeus has declared that he should be King of all Gods, not just Olympus. He sent his minions forth when we refused to bow to him. You are a Pony now. It's the form of the beings in this Universe. I am an Alicorn, I have traits of Earth Pony, Unicorn and Pegasus, as does Zeus when he is in our Domain, and I assume it is the same with the other Deities from your world. We need you to clear Equestria of the Monsters that Zeus has unleashed" Luna Replied, she sounded troubled Kratos noted.

"As long as it does not interfere with my vengeance, where do I start?" pressed Kratos, noticing that Caliope had stopped pulling his tail.

"It will be explained more when you wake, but first you must rest. Remember this is a peaceful world Kratos." Said Luna, turning to leave Kratos "I will let Caliope stay tonight, but remember this is a dream. Oh, and the visions should not occur while you are here."

Kratos lay down in the grass and hugged his Daughter as she ran her hands along his now red and white coat. "Thank you" he whispered.

Kratos did not know where he was but he was not alone. There were others nearby, he could hear them talking.

"What do you mean he cut off its tail?"

"Why did you bring him back? Look at him, he's something else"

"Are you sure you're ok, Sugar cube?"

"I think he's cute, did you see his coat IT'S AWESOME"

Kratos got up and looked around, he was still getting used the being on four legs. He felt the blades of Athena still attached, he could slaughter his way out. He noticed a window on the far side of the room, so he decided to have a look outside. He saw nothing that gave him concern, there was smoke coming from the forest close by, but there was no one around. He could escape. He suddenly remembered his dream with the Black Pony, what did she mean.

A door creaked open behind him, and a yellow pony with a pink mane peeked in.

"Uh, um sorry didn't mean to disturb you" It said.

Kratos just stared blankly at the Pony

"It's just there's breakfast in the kitchen, if you are hungry. You don't need to eat if you don't want to." She replied.

"Where am I? What happened?" Kratos demanded.

"This is, uh, my cottage. You collapsed in the forest yesterday, after you, eh, um, killed that creature." She replied. "What is, uh, your name?"

"But how did I get here?" He asked, his voice becoming calmer.

"Is everything OK, Fluttershy?" A voice said behind the door.

The door burst open and a rainbow of ponies came through, including a Rainbow one in itself. There was a lavender Unicorn, a white Unicorn with a purple mane, an orange Pony, a pink Pony, that looked really cheerful, and the cyan Pegasus with the rainbow mane and tail.

"What's your deal here?" the Rainbow asked, almost angrily.

"Yeah, why did you kill the Manticore?" The Purple Unicorn asked.

Kratos just stared at the ponies, this was new to him but he kept thinking about what the black Alicorn said in his dream.

"How do I kill Zues in this form?" He demanded.

"Oh silly, Zeus isn't here. He is from another universe. Why do you want to kill him anyway?" the Pink one said happily, she annoyed Kratos, she was just too happy.

"Pinkie, do you even know what you said? Let's start again, shall we? I'm Twilight. That was Pinkie Pie, she is always like that. The Yellow Pegasus that dragged you from the Everfree forest is Fluttershy. This is Apple Jack" walking beside the orange pony with a hat. "That's Rarity over there; don't mind her she just doesn't want blood on her. And this Pegasus is Rainbow Dash, what is your name?"

Kratos stared "Kratos. My name is Kratos".

"Nice to meet ya, Kratos. And just why are you in Ponyville?" Apple Jack enquired.

"I was brought here, by an Alicorn. Luna, she said this would be explained" Said Kratos, still judging the ponies that stood before him.

"Why would she do that?" Twilight blurted out.

"It's easy guys" the pink Pony said gleefully "Luna wants something ended. See that's what his special talent is, look at his cutie mark."

"That's just a horseshoe Pinkie" said rainbow dash, squinting at the strange symbol on Kratos' flank.

"No its not, It's omega, it means the end from where he is from." Pinkie explained.

There was a knock on a door outside of the room, Fluttershy crept away to answer it. The ponies continues to stare at Kratos, this was not something that happened regularly in Ponyville. New ponies were always noted, and greeted yet this huge pony went unnoticed. The ponies all turned towards the door when they heard a voice talking to Fluttershy approaching, Kratos saw through the open door a big white pony, bigger than him, and twice the size of the ponies that surrounded.

"Princess" they said as it entered, the ponies lying down. Their version of kneeling Kratos assumed.

"I'm glad nothing is broken" The princess said looking at Kratos "I did not mean to bring you to Ponyville."

"And who are you?" Kratos asked angrily.

"I am Princess Celestia, I apologise about this but Luna said she spoke to you in your dream?" the Alicorn said, Kratos could not help but notice the huge horn on her head.

"Yes and she mentioned Zeus, where is he?" Kratos pushed.

"Zeus will come in time; he has declared war on this land. We need you to stop him. He has not shown himself since I sent him back, however I sense some other Gods are here. I need you to find them." Princess Celestia said slightly worried.

"Then will I get my revenge?" Asked Kratos

"I will not stop you." Celestia said calmly.

"Where do I start?" Kratos questioned eager to begin his journey.

"With these." The Princess said, pointing at the blades of Athena wrapped around the fore legs of Kratos. "They will not do you well here, I do not encourage killing, but I will send these six with you to make sure it's kept to a minimum."

Princess Celestias' horn began to glow, Kratos felt the magic around the blades, but he could not stop it. The blades of Athena vanished with a 'pop' and in their place two new blades appeared. They were golden in colour with jet black veins spreading out from the handles. The blades attached to Kratos' fore legs pointing down. He reared up and the Blades slid down his legs and onto his hoofs, before sliding back in. He liked these blades.

"These are the Blades of Creation, they were designed by Star Swirl the Bearded many moons ago. He foretold of you, and he thought that when this day came you would be our best hope. They should help with the magic in this realm."

"Where do I go first?" Kratos asked.

"You will go to the Everfree forest, to the abandoned castle. I am getting bad signals from there. Something with great power is there." Celestia warned Kratos.

"It will be no match for me" Kratos grunted.

"I hope not. The Ponies will help you." Celestia told him, urging the Ponies to get ready.

"I need no help, Celestia" Kratos spat.

"They will serve a purpose Kratos, it is you who needs help. This is a new world to you and these six have saved Equestria before." Celestia returned before turning away. "I trust you will be going soon. Twilight will keep me updated"

She left through the door, Kratos grunted and walked out of the room as well, the ponies followed.

The Ponies met on the edge of the Everfree forest later that day, each with their own saddle bag. Kratos was eager to get going but three young fillies had appeared with AppleJack, they wanted to meet the new Pony.

"We do not have time for this!" Said Kratos, as the fillies stared at his 'cutie mark'.

"It's awesome!" The small Orange Pegasus shouted.

"I want my one to be as cool as his." The Yellow one said sadly.

"How did you get it, Mister?" The white unicorn asked.

Kratos could tell that the yellow pony was related to Applejack, and the unicorn to Rarity.

"Come on now girls, leave him alone. We have got to get going" Applejack said.

"awwww, but Applejack?" The yellow Pony replied, her eyes going sad.

"Now, Girls Applejack is right. We have a royal duty to perform." Rarity said sternly, flicking her mane.

Kratos laughed "Royal duty? I am doing what the Fates have made me do. Not what Celestia wants me to."

"That's Princess Celestia to you!" Twilight shouted out angrily.

"Whatever. Now let's go." Kratos fired back.

"Go back to the farm Apple Bloom." Applejack said to the fillies.

"awwww." The three said in sync, before lowering their heads and walking away.

"Do we have to go? I mean I, um, could stay here and watch for any oh um monsters?" Fluttershy whispered, cowering behind her mane.

"aww stop being such a baby Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash said, taking flight.

"There's Spike so let's go," Twilight said pointing with her hoof to a purple dragon, with green spikes coming towards them.

"Great, another body to slow us down." Kratos spoke to himself in disgust "Let's go!"

The ponies stepped into Everfree forest, led by Kratos, they did not know what they were going to face. The only happy one was Pinkie but even she kept whispering something to herself. The further they walked the less light penetrated the surrounding trees. Trees towered above the path, for the majority of the time, each one seeming to whisper to each other in the wind. The group walked past the smoldering wasteland that Kratos created the day before.

"You did this?" Rainbow Dash asked shocked at the destruction.

Kratos only smiled. Fluttershy whimpered when she saw the remains of the Manticore again. The other ponies got a glimpse of just why Princess Celestia called upon Kratos to fight these other beings but was this too extreme? Fluttershy had stopped a rampaging Manticore before, although this Manticore looked different. The Ponies trotted in silence, led by twilight now, Kratos and Pinkie followed close behind. Pinkie had kept looking at Kratos, analyzing his every move.

"What is it?" Kratos spat.

"You're missing something." Pinkie replied smiling as always.

"What?" Kratos said, turning his head to look at the cheerful pink pony.

"Ohhhh I don't know. I just thought the God of War would have more weapons or equipment at least." Pinkie chirped.

"I don't need weapons to get my vengeance" Kratos grunted.

"Okay dokey loki" Pinkie said joyfully before bounding forward.

The Ponies eventually reached a swamp. The area was surrounded by trees, most of which had vines dangling down. Kratos mistook a snake on more than one occasion, only Fluttershy stopped the snakes from being sliced in half with a whimper and a 'please'.

"Welcome to froggybottom Bogg, Kratos. I think we should settle here for dinner" said Twilight.

"I agree I'm starving" Rainbow dash said landing beside twilight.

Rarity laid down a red and white blanket neatly, as the others prepared plates and food. Pinkie let off a few balloons. There were cupcakes, carrot and daisy sandwiches, pea soup, hay and oat cakes and much more. Kratos saw no meat.

"Where is the meat?" he asked.

"What's meat?" Rainbow Dash replied, tucking into a cupcake.

"mhmmm ns wwnsn," mumbled Pinkie

"Swallow Pinkie Darling," Said Rarity analyzing her sandwich.

"Meat is what he used to eat. We don't eat meat in this world. We are ponies and herbivores; we wouldn't imagine eating another living thing." Pinkie explained.

"Then I will hunt" Explained Kratos, turning away from the picnic.

None of the ponies tried to stop him, they just watched as he vanished into the forest before turning back towards the picnic. The sun was on its way down, but still visible through the trees casting long shadows along the ground. The girls and Spike got stuck into the food, Twilight wanted to get to the castle before nightfall.

Mainwhile, Kratos had reached a river after a five minute walk through the trees. He heard the roar of the waterfall upstream, and some small splashes of what he hoped were fish. They were; he just had to catch them now. The blades of Creation were not good for catching fish; several times he got a blade in a fish, only for the fish's momentum to get it sliced in half. Kratos changed to just using his hooves, which eventually worked after many attempts. Now all he had to do was cook it, the Blades made light work of gutting it. He tried using nearby twigs and branches but to no avail. He decided that maybe Twilight could use fire magic. He headed back with his catch.

Back at the picnic, the Ponies were having fun. Almost all of the food was gone, and Pinkie was staring at her reflection in the muddy water. Her body started twitching. The Ponies stopped to look, and then panic as Pinkie continued to twitch. Fluttershy was the first to notice something move in the water, but her shout was inaudible over the panic.

"Look, there's something moving in the water." Rainbow Dash shouted.

Again Fluttershy spoke but little sound came out.

"There's another three things over there" Twilight mentioned.

Four large heads of a Hydra appeared out of the water, moving closer to the ponies. One let out a large cry, as the long necks kept rising out the water. Soon the heads towered above the surrounding trees, as a body and four legs of the Hydra climbed out of the water.

"Everypony run!" Commanded AppleJack, but Fluttershy was frozen in fear, as the beast drew closer.

The Hydra launched a head at Fluttershy, the other ponies were too far away to intervene. The beasts' head was inches away from Fluttershy when a fish struck it knocking it to the side. Rainbow Dash flew down to save Fluttershy, while Kratos ran for the Hydra. The three heads that were up headed towards Kratos, Kratos continued at the beast, jumping just before the first head reached him. He ran down the neck of the head, and brought out his blades. He fired both blades into the underside of the neck, and jumped onto the ground, avoiding another head. Once he landed he pulled the blades back, tearing through the muscles in the neck of the Hydra. Blood spurted in all directions, as the head fell to the ground, still attached by a piece of skin. Kratos quickly moved towards the belly of the beast, dodging and ducking whenever a head was sent his way. As he approached the torso, a head caught his back legs, knocking him off balance. The hydra let out a roar. Kratos quickly regained balance, noticing that Rainbow Dash had got the attention of the heads by flying close-by. Kratos quickly got under the Hydras belly, where he stuck a blade into the soft flesh near the necks, and ran towards the tail, opening the Beast up the length of its torso. The Hydra fell, with a quick moan then a thud. Kratos, now more red than white, smiled.

"Oh my!" Rarity whimpered, as the ponies gathered at the picnic blankett.

"Why did you kill it? It was scared!" exclaimed Twilight.

Kratos only laughed as the body the Hydra turned black and sunk into the ground, only a puff of smoke remained.

"What just happened? Is it coming back?" Asked Spike frightened.

"It was a Spawn of hades, created to kill me. It was a soul." Answered Kratos

"But what about the Manticore? That was still there when we all walked past?" Said AppleJack slightly puzzled.

"Ohh, that's simple." Said Pinkie, as she smiled "The Hydra was a spawn of this world, sent by Hades, from the Underworld of this world. The Manticore, however, was not from this world originally, so it had no place to go when Kratos diced it up."

The ponies looked surprised at what Pinkie Pie just said, but they could not disagree.

"Let's keep moving" Kratos sneered, without a second thought to what just unfolded.

Fluttershy was still in the same position, staring at the gutted fish Kratos had thrown at the Hydra earlier. It took Rainbow Dash and AppleJack to get Fluttershy out of the state she was in. The Ponies began marching towards the abandoned castle again. Pinkie walked with Kratos up top.

"I saved you a cupcake" smiled Pinkie "I brought fourteen, two each, but I ate your other one while you were slaying the Hydra."

Kratos didn't speak, but he accepted the cupcake. After staring at the colourful "food" that was in his hoof, he finally took a bite, then another, then it was gone. He had never eaten a cupcake before, but he wanted another. Somehow Pinkie handed him another, Kratos ate it quickly.

As Luna was raising the moon, the Ponies came to the castle, with just one small problem; the old wooden bridge across was infested with grunts. Undead grunts, pony-fied. Kratos couldn't help but give a slight smile as he noticed how easy this was going to be. Kratos even thought about getting the other ponies in the action.

"You! Blue Pegasus! How strong are you?" Demanded Kratos.

"It's Rainbow Dash, and I'm a Pegasus!" Rainbow replied, taking flight.

"How strong?" Shouted Kratos, bring back the days of his old Spartan Army.

"The strongest, and fastest!" boasted Dash.

"That'll be right." Apple Jack muttered.

"Good." Said Kratos, pointing at the pony grunts on the bridge "Take them out"

"What?" Said Rainbow shocked.

"It's fine, they are dead, weak and useless" assured Pinkie.

"I'll help then; don't want Rainbow having all the fun. If it's what Princess Celestia wants." AppleJack chirped.

"Just hit them, and they will sink back into the underworld." Said Kratos, as he began his charge towards the bridge.

Rainbow Dash and AppleJack took off at breakneck speed, over taking Kratos. Rainbow Dash flew into the grunt crowd first scattering them like skittles. AppleJack was hot on her rainbow tail. Rainbow had to fly up as she lost momentum, AppleJack took the lead. She quickly stopped and turned as the grunts piled in twos towards her, Applejack bucked with her back legs at the last possible moment her legs broke the bones when the planted and sent the grunts back. Kratos had caught up and leaped over AppleJack, blades out. He had done similar thousands of times, and was getting used to hooves, charging the first grunt to challenge him and using it as shield, knocking more off the bridge. Kratos got to the other side and tossed his shield at another group of grunts. Rainbow and Applejack helped Kratos finish the last of the grunts, as the others crossed the bridge. Spike even caught a grunt on the head with a rock, to be greeted with a disapproving Twilight.

With the grunts disposed of, the Castles doors opened.

That's it for now, however Chapter 2 is out and 3 is on its way if not already. I am always looking for ideas and tips, so feel free to toss them about. Im sitting my finals this week so chapter 3 might be a bit delayed, due to me drowning in Jager/Cider/Whisky. Anyway the ponys i use for the cover and my avatar were created using General Zoi pony Maker, great wee game. Also if you want to help just messgae/comment and Ill see if I can use you. For you Brits, apologies the language is American, not proper English, i was lazy and couldnt be bothered changing my dictionary on Word sorry. TNB OUT!


	2. Stranger In A Strange Land

The ponies followed Kratos, through the large ancient wooden doors, inside the old abandoned castle, Rarity and AppleJack helping push Fluttershy in. They wanted to leave her outside, but Kratos wouldn't allow it. The Ponies found themselves in a large room, most of the columns were damaged and some collapsed. There were several doors on the walls; however it was the large decorated doors at the far side that opened. Out of the doors came two figures; a Pony and large Minotaur.

"Trixie" shouted Twilight, bowing her head to use the magic.

"I am surprised you made it this far. Zeus said you would be trouble, so he gave me this the Amulet of Zeus, and got Ironwill to aid in taking over Ponyville." Chuckled Trixie.

"But why?" asked Twilight, lifting her head.

"Power, Twilight. I am now the greatest unicorn ever! NOW DIE!" Replied Trixie as she fired her magic at two Pony statues. Trixie and Ironwill left the way they came in, the doors locked behind them.

The statues were now filled with the magic Trixie gave them, they began to move, picking up their swords that they had stood with over the years, and moving towards the ponies. Rainbow was ready to fight again; she wasn't harming anypony so she saw as a way to prove her worth. Kratos moved first however, he did not care for the other ponies only that he succeeds. He reached the first Talos and sent a blade its' way. The blade hardly chipped the stone, the noise echoed throughout the hall, but Kratos kept going, dodging the swinging sword he sent both blades.

Rainbow had the other Talos' attention, but kept her distance as AJ bucked it, doing more damage to herself than the living stone. Twilight even tried her magic but the magic Trixie used stopped Twilights from working. Kratos had got round the back of his Talos, still launching blade after blade at it, Dodging and rolling and hitting. He began to get into a routine and cracks were showing on the Talos. The Talos swung vertically, but Kratos hopped back and ran up the sword and got a blade into a crack in the Talos' shoulder, forcing it to lose its sword fore leg.

"Press Circle" Screamed Pinkie.

Kratos had no idea what she meant, but he grabbed the sword and swung it towards the Talos.

"X" Cried Pinkie, Kratos ignored it but the Talos grabbed the sword.

"Triangle" Pinkie again shouted, Kratos sent a Blade of Creation towards the Talos' head.

"Triangle again" Pinkie still saying shapes, but Kratos got the sword free and took of the Talos' other fore leg.

"Mash Circle" Pinkie blurted, Kratos took the blade and shoved it into the Talos' chest, with less resistance than he expected. The sword hilt hit the stone chest of the Talos' and the Talos stopped glowing and crumbled to dust with hardly a sound, the sword disintegrated as well.

Kratos looked for the other statue, to find Rainbow Dash was not doing much to damage it but more flying away, however she did land a column on its' head, which stunned it. Kratos ran towards it and tackled it against a wall; the wall shook with a thud but stayed up. The Talos wobbled as it got up and Kratos took of its sword leg just like the he did with the other Talos.

"Press Circle" Pinkie Screamed again, and Kratos finished the Talos just as he had the other.

The ponies regrouped in the middle, after having looked around Applejack noticed a door on the wall was now opened so the ponies headed over.

"This place could really do with some colour." Rairity sneered, looking at the décor "and a good dust."

Kratos didn't know the ponies that well, but Raritys' constant complaining was rather irritating. He was enjoying the company of Pinkie though; she was different to the others, like she had been a friend since the beginning. Now wasn't the time though the Ponies entered the room, and pinkie was shocked by what was inside.

"S-S-SPIKE ROOM!" Pinkie screeched.

"My room?" the purple dragon asked excitedly.

"No silly, it is a room where spikes come up from the floor and impale you, instant death. We just need to cross it." Pinkie replied.

Fluttershy tried to run, only to be held back by Twilight. The room was square in shape, with no windows; holes were marked across the entire floor, a vast amount of blood stains were on the floor as well as the walls. Pinkie might just have been right. When all the ponies had got Fluttershy in to the room the door slammed shut behind them, the bang echoed. A wooden lever rose from the middle of the floor, Kratos walked to towards it and surveyed it. It was clear what was going to happen but it had to be done.

"Spike Time" Pinkie chirped, bouncing around the room.

"Look" Spike said pointing to the corner behind the door "There are no holes, it will be safe."

"Good spot Spike" Twilight praised. "Everypony, over there."

Only Twilight and Rarity got into the area, Spike climbed up onto Twilight for a vantage point and Fluttershy flew above. The floor in this small area was dark red with blood stains, but nopony knew why. The other ponies stood around Kratos, except Rainbow who was flying above.

"Ok every pony" Commanded Pinkie "This is a spike room, the holes in the floor are where the spikes will appear. Stay clear. They may give a warning before the pop up, so be on your toes, Rainbow, Fluttershy you can fly so you should be safest. Kratos, if you may."

Kratos looked at Pinkie slightly bemused, but pulled the lever none the less. With a loud crack, gears could be heard moving in the walls and below. Suddenly bars, not spikes shot out of the holes surrounding the empty area trapping the ponies and spike inside. Suddenly Fluttershy felt a small prick on her back; she turned looked up to find spikes coming from the roof. She let out a feeble scream, but Twilight heard and saw the spikes as well, moving ever closer. She tried teleporting out, only to be teleported back inside by some sort of force, similar to that of when she found the Crystal Heart. However this was not the only thing happening, spikes were covering half the room at any one time, the spikes came in squares of three at a time; there were six squares in total. In addition to the spikes were two harpies, These were not the harpies Kratos was used to; these were more like grey pegasi, except with no fore legs, chicken type back legs and a beak. This was not a normal fight, the three ponies and Spike were in danger and the spikes on around the floor were changing faster than even Pinkie expected, but there was a warning.

Without hesitation Kratos swung both blades into a harpie, and brought it down, with a quick slash its' head rolled across the room and got caught by a spike. Kratos quickly rolled left avoiding spikes himself, while Pinkie was bouncing about, even balancing on the spikes, and Rainbow was looking after AppleJack, still slightly limping after kicking the Living Statue, by picking her up if spikes were threatening to impale her. Another Harpie appeared from the ground in a ball of dark mist, both harpies headed towards Kratos, aware of the spikes on the floor he sent the blades towards the highest flying one, and pulled himself up, narrowly missing Rainbow. As he hung from the Harpie, now flapping its wings frantically, he noticed Pinkie had the attention of the other, Kratos directed the harpie he was dangling from to a spike-free area and tore it in half, getting drenched in black blood as he landed. The harpie that followed Pinkie had took flight, ready to dive bomb, Pinkie kept hopping and even started hopping from spike to spike. The harpie locked on and went straight towards Pinkie, who didn't seem to notice just bounced from a spike just as the harpie landed, impaling itself on the spike, blood squirted as the harpie screeched. One last harpie appeared.

The ponies in the corner were struggling; the spikes from the ceiling were feet above their heads, Fluttershy and Rarity fainted at what they felt was their inevitable doom. Twilight was lying on the floor uttering words, with her friends' bodies in a pile beside her, with spike sitting on top. Kratos focused on the last harpie, which was screeching towards Rainbow. Rainbow didn't notice and got a chicken foot the torso, not a deep cut but blood did hit the floor, she didn't have time to flinch, AppleJjack was stranded in what was about to be a spike area. She flew down and grabbed AJ just in time, AppleJack smiled and was about to repay the favour. Rainbow flew towards the harpie, holding AppleJacks' flank towards the creature, as soon as the Harpie was in range, the Earth Pony let out a kick catching the harpie. It wasn't a strong connection and only stunned the creature for a second.

Rainbow Dash dropped her passanger beside Kratos, who was finding it entertaining to watch, before heading towards the Harpie herself. She flew straight into the creature with her head at first, and then came round for a second hit stopping in the air, and turning her body to get a kick into the beast. Twilight let out a scream the got Kratos' attention. He noticed that the spikes were dangerously close to the ponies, with a quick smile he sent blades towards the harpie, missing. Rainbow had knocked the creature out the way, before narrowly missing the blades herself; she quickly got above the beast and pushed it towards the ground, where Kratos was. Kratos quickly removed the creatures' organs with a quick slash. As the blood from the harpie was in the air the all the spikes in the room retreated, with a metallic clank. Twilight praised Celestia and lifted Fluttershy off Rairity, before walking to the other Ponies.

The ponies that were still awake gathered beside the lever, Kratos was covered in blood from the harpies; the others had a few spots on their coats. Rainbow Dash looked at her cut, it had stopped bleeding and wasn't deep.

"What happened to they two?" asked AppleJack, pointing to the yellow and white Ponies in the corner.

"They fainted when the spikes got close." Replied twilight "I don't blame them though, it was a close one."

"We don't have time for this!" grunted Kratos.

"Oh don't worry about" Pinkie Pie chirped, happy as ever "It's a boss next, I don't know how I know, I just have senses. We will need to come back through here after anyway."

"Fine." Kratos replied, slightly less spiteful "I will go through the door, and will return with whatever I need from in there. You lot, stay here and tend to the injured."

"I'm coming with you!" insisted Rainbow, beginning to get a taste for this fighting.

"No! I'm better alone." Kratos said, eyes frowning.

"You won't make her change her mind" Twilight said, staring at Kratos. "I will stay and update Celestia on what is happening."

"Fine. Let's go" Kratos said, turning from the crowd with Rainbow trotting beside him.

As Twilight watched Rainbow vanished through a door at the far end of the room with a pony that they had only met this morning, she turned to Spike.

"Spike, take a letter." She said, walking over to her friends in the corner.

Spike pulled a parchment and a quill from the saddlebag of Twilight.

"Dear Princess Celestia. We made it to the castle, with hardly a problem. There are creatures here though, ones that do not seem to belong, and others that you would not think are creatures. Kratos has kept us safe, saving Fluttershy from a hydra and the rest of us from many other creatures. I do not know if he knows what he is killing or if he kills everything, but he does not seem affected by it. We have found out that Trixie and Ironwill are resident here in the castle, there have been some traps set for us, but we have overcome them. Trixie has unimaginable powers, and has brought statues to life, she mentioned an Amulet of Zeus. I will keep you updated as we proceed; Kratos has gone with Rainbow to a "boss" as Pinkie Pie called it. Your Faithful student, Twilight Sparkle."

"Twi…light Spar…kle." repeated Spike, as he pressed the quill on the parchment for the last period.

"Send that please, Spike" Twilight said.

With a deep breath, Spike blew fire at the parchment and watched it turn to smoke as it sent to the Princess.

After a long walk down a dimly lit corridor, the only light being torches on the wall, Kratos and Rainbow reached another door, they continued through into a large circular chamber. The chamber was again barely lit, with only a few torches around the outside. There were four columns in a square holding up a high roof that no longer existed. At the far side stood three figures, Kratos knew two were Trixie and Ironwill, but the other one had the same outline as a small Celestia. The three walked in between two columns towards the ponies, Trixie and Ironwill at each side of the Golden Alicorn. It did not take Kratos long to realize who the Alicorn was.

"You!" Kratos seethed.

"Yes me. You think you were the only one to come here? Couldn't let you have all the fun could we?" The Alicorn Jested, his red mane fluttered in the wind.

Kratos stared, his eyes void of all emotions except hate.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? Or should that be Pony? Heh. I see you have a little friend as well? Didn't know you could make friends, after the slaughter." The Alicorn took flight, but moved no closer to Kratos.

"You will not stop me, Hermes!" Kratos spat; as he reared bring out the Blades of Creation.

"I won't need too; I have people who will though. Father gave this one unlimited magic." Hermes mocked.

"Magic did not help Ares, nor shall it aide you!" Kratos fumed.

"Well let's see shall we?" Hermes mocked, flying towards a window in decaying walls "Trixie, Ironwill. Bring me his head!"

"Follow him" Kratos said to Rainbow who took flight instantly.

Kratos was left with the Minotaur and the unicorn. He knew where she got her power, but it was a question of getting that power from her. Trixie made the first attack, sending a bolt of blueish energy towards Kratos, who blocked it using the Blades. The blades drank the energy with 'ching', but did not return the bolt as he wished. Ironwill made a run for Kratos, bending over to try and impale the white pony with his horns. Kratos was used to this type of Minotaur attack and reared up and grabbed the horns. The force pushed him back several meters, but he stopped the slide and twisted Ironwill over who landed with a thud. Ironwill did not stay down for long and made a grab for Kratos, who narrowly rolled out the way, but got hit by a bolt of Trixies' magic instead. The magic hit hard, and sent Kratos into a column which shook violently at the impact, creating more cracks, Kratos recovered to block another bolt. Kratos ran towards the Unicorn now sending a Blade there first, only for Trixie to block it with magic and then taunt him with a yawn.

Kratos got angry at that remark, and went for Ironwill, zig zagging his run to try and avoid Trixies' magic. Ironwill swung a hand towards Kratos, which Kratos ducked under, using his momentum to slide under Ironwills' legs. From behind Kratos imbedded his two blades in both sides of the Minatours back, before jumping and the bucking, sending Ironwill towards Trixie. Trixie used magic to catch Ironwill and put him on the ground, he was missing a few chunks out his back, but he was still up for a fight. He ran away from Kratos and lurked in the shadows. Kratos saw this as the Minotaur was defeated and was going to die, so he turned towards Trixie. Trixie let out a laugh, before directed more bolts at Kratos, the Blades of Creation absorbing each one. Quickly, Kratos galloped towards the unicorn, not being able to use the blades he had to swerve out the way of whatever Trixie sent his way. When he got close Trixie teleported to the other side of the room and sent a bolt of magic towards a column near Kratos, the instant the magic struck, the column crumbled. Kratos began to run, pieces of column were falling and crashing around him, then the whole column came down.

From the dust Kratos emerged still galloping, Trixie tried to teleport again, only to be hit by the charging Kratos. She hit the wall with such force, some torches fell off the wall making the room darker. Kratos trotted up to the injured Pony and brought out his blades. A noise to his left caught his attention, and he spun to face a charging Ironwill. Kratos just managed to position himself between the horns of the Minotaur; but still taking a large hit. Kratos tried stabbing Ironwill in the shoulder and wherever else he could get the blade to reach, but the momentum of Ironwill sent him crashing into a column. The column crumbled, as Kratos slid down, Ironwill ran off again.

Trixie had recovered and sent magic Kratos' way, before turning and firing magic into the darkness, before more at Kratos. The bolts that had been sent into the darkness returned towards Kratos, Ironwill had the Golden Fleece. That would be of use. Kratos blocked the bolts coming his way, and ran for Ironwill, determined to get the Golden Fleece. He reached the Minotaur and got a good connection with his blades on Ironwills' legs, forcing the beast to kneel. As he knelt Kratos sent another towards the arm of the Golden Fleece, and sliced it slightly. Trixie was making her way to the centre of the room, she fired another bolt towards Kratos, but the Spartan pony evaded it allowing it to strike Ironwill instead. The bolt took Ironwill into the wall, leaving him stunned. Kratos saw his opportunity and took it. Slicing off the arm first, and then slicing from the neck down, spilling Ironwills' organs onto the floor in a pool of blood. Kratos ripped the Golden Fleece off the detached Minotaur arm, and put it on his right foreleg, the Fleece adjusted to size.

With Kratos now having a means of returning the magic Trixie used, he taunted her with the arm of her friend. Trixie didn't seem too bothered and sent a usual bolt towards Kratos, only for him to parry it back towards her. It struck her, sending her back, but she teleported before she hit the wall. She appeared behind Kratos and picked him up using magic, Kratos tried to send a blade towards her, but he was in an invisible bubble.

"This was fun wasn't it?" Trixie laughed "Nopony can beat the Great and powerful Trixie" Her laughter echoing around the room.

Trixie took Kratos up to the top of the room, where the roof was supposed to be, and smiled. She popped the bubble and Kratos began his descent. There was a rainbow blur outside in the darkness. Kratos was hit by something blunt. With a grunt, Kratos was hanging from the cyan Pegasus he had sent after Hermes. With Kratos back on the ground, unscathed and with an ally, Trixie was not to keen anymore. Kratos made straight for Trixie parrying everything that was sent his way. Rainbow flew up to the top of the room and flew round in circles. Kratos neared Trixie and sent a blade towards her, rolling right as he did. The blade connected and sunk into Trixies flesh. Kratos pulled Trixie close and impaled her on the other blade, before bucking her skywards. Rainbow stopped flying in circles and flew towards the airborne Trixie still with a blade of Creation in her. A kick from the Pegasus sent her towards a column. The impact of Trixie smashing into the column caused it to crumble about half way up. As the dust settled Trixie found herself surrounded by her attackers. Kratos pulled out a blade and positioned it on her neck.

"Woah. What do you think you are doing?" Dash asked shocked.

"Getting an advantage" Kratos replied, calm as ever.

"You can't just decapitate Ponies!" Rainbows voice was getting angry, but Kratos just laughed and followed through with his plan.

"There was no need for that!" Rainbow shouted "And where's Ironwill?"

Kratos did not reply, only picked up the amulet of Zeus, and then Trixies' head. Rainbow Dash shot off back to the other ponies, Kratos followed, with the mane of the great and powerful Trixie in his mouth.

"GUYS!" Rainbow called, as she burst into the spike room.

"What's up, Dashie?" Pinkie chirped.

"It's Kratos, he's crazy" Rainbow shuddered as she spoke, remembering what she just witnessed.

"What do you mean darling?" Rarity asked; now awake, though Fluttershy was still quietly snoring in the corner.

"Well we met Trixie and Ironwill, and then…" Dash was interrupted by Kratos entering the room, and spitting Trixies head towards the ponies.

The ponies just stared, jaws wide open as Trixies' head rolled towards them, blood still dripping from the neck.

"We must find Hermes." Kratos growled. "What happened?"

"Wait! Why did you decapitate Trixie?" Twilight asked, slightly puzzled, but more angrily.

"Her head will be of use" Kratos replied, in his usual voice.

Fluttershy had woken up, and began to walk towards the group in the center to see what the fuss was about. She let out a quiet scream and fainted again.

Pinkie was examining the head.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She asked but to no one in particular.

"What are you thinking Pinkie?" Twilight asked, almost sarcastically.

"Watch" Pinkie proceeded to put a hoof in to the skull via the neck.

"Wow! Pinkie ah think you should stop" AppleJack instructed.

Pinkie took no notice and pushed her hoof as deep as it could go.

"Watch this" Pinkie shouted gleefully.

Raising the hoof with head up and pointing at Kratos, she jutted her hoof forward. The horn on the decapitated head began to glow, and suddenly a bolt, similar to the one Trixie was firing at Kratos, flew out. Kratos quickly deflected the bolt towards a wall.

"See, Trixie is now a weapon. This will be of use later, and I'm calling Dibs." Pinkie cheered, as her plan had worked.

The ponies stared in disbelief at what Pinkie had just done.

"This will help you" Kratos threw the Amulet of Zeus towards Twilight.

"Thanks, but we need to inform the princess about what happened. Spike, take a quick letter about Trixie, and then send the amulet as well." Twilight replied fuming. Spike did as he was told without a single comment.

"What happened to Hermes?" Kratos pressed, turning to Rainbow.

"He was fast; I kept up but just couldn't catch him. He was taunting me, using magic. He fired a magic energy thing at me, I used my awesome skills to evade but it slowed me down. He laughed and said something about having to destroy you himself, then flew into the north tower." Rainbow answered, more out of fear, than respect after the scenes.

"Then let's go" Kratos ordered.

"We can't just leave Fluttershy here 'erself now, can we?" AppleJack said, Kratos sensing that his companions were not happy about the whole beheading.

Kratos was getting impatient; he walked over to the yellow and pink pony on the floor and lifted her on to his back, the other ponies didn't protest much.

"You're going to get blood all over her beautiful coat." Rarity whined.

Kratos only stared back, and proceeded to head back to the room where they first met Trixie, his hoof steps echoing as he walked. The other Ponies hesitated before following, all having second thoughts about this adventure, except Pinkie but she seemed to know more than everyone else.

When the Ponies, entered back into the large entrance hall, they found Fluttershy awake beside Kratos.

"Oh darling, it's so good you're awake," Rarity said, hugging Fluttershy.

"Pink, use the head on the big doors" Kratos commanded.

"Hold it, Pinkie," Twilight replied, putting a hoof in Pinkie Pies' path.

"We must find Hermes!" Kratos spat, hatred filling his eyes.

"No, first you must answer some question." Said Twilight calmly, as if speaking to a child.

Kratos only glared back.

"First one, who are you really?" Twilight asked. Rarity and Fluttershy had moved behind her with the other Ponies.

"The Ghost of Sparta" Kratos seethed, knowing he can't kill these Ponies because then the two Deity's helping him would change sides. He thought it better to get it over with.

"What was the Alicorn talking about when he said 'after the slaughter'? What slaughter?" Rainbow butted in, before Twilight could answer.

"We do not have time for games. Maybe your Princess will tell you, but I have a God to kill." Kratos fumed.

Twilight knew better than to push this Pony, she thought for a second "OK Kratos, after this is over, can we get answers?"

Kratos only nodded, before staring at Pinkie. Pinkie bounded up to the doors and hit them with a bolt from Trixies' head. The doors swung open with a loud creak, and the Ponies entered. It was a long corridor, the roof was missing in places and a door to the immediate right was slightly ajar. The walls of the corridor were covered with shields of different designs, with windows in between. The Ponies headed straight down the corridor led by Kratos.

At the end, there was a wooden door. Kratos did not enter first, but instead listened. He heard a voice, Hermes, and what sounded like praying. Kratos entered the door, to find Hermes lying in the middle of a well-lit chamber, but no clear source of where the light was coming from. It was clear to Kratos that Hermes was informing Zeus but Rainbow Dash interrupted him.

"Hey meanie!" she called.

"Well, well, well. It was about time you arrived," Hermes said standing up. The room grew dark as he spoke.

"Time to settle this, Hermes" Kratos launched.

"Why the hurry? Haven't you had enough blood to satisfy yourself?" Hermes asked, extending his wings. "Trust Ponies to try and use a failure of a God to help them"

"Then let's see how a God fairs against this 'failure'" Kratos spoke as though he was speaking to a friend.

"You always were a fool, Kratos." The Alicorn laughed, taking flight.

Kratos galloped towards the golden Deity, preparing for attack. Hermes was at the top of the room, his horn scraping the stone-work. Kratos got with-in attack range and leaped, sending both blades. Hermes only watched, before teleporting at the last moment. Hermes appeared in front of the Ponies.

"Let's see, who first?" He mocked, extending his wings "You! You were a brat"

He sent a bolt of energy from his horn at Rainbow Dash, it made a solid contact and sent her into the wall. The whole room seemed to shake with the impact. Dashies' body hit the floor with a thump.

"And just what was that for?" AppleJack asked shocked.

Hermes didn't have time to answer, he teleported again. A blade shot through the space where Hermes was, and struck the wooden door, narrowly missing Twilights tail. Kratos was knocked towards the ponies by the Alicorn who had appeared from behind, and bucked him.

"Useless," Hermes mocked.

Pinkie Pie brought out Trixies' head and fired several bolts at Hermes, only to miss with every attempt.

"He's too quick" Twilight noted.

"Do you have a spell that might help us?" AppleJack asked urgently.

"None that I can think of." replied Twilight, stroking her chin with her hoof.

Kratos was still attempting to hit Hermes, but was only managing to hit thin air. Hermes was indeed too quick. He was a fast flier, but he was big, however he could also teleport and use magic. The ponies were at a disadvantage. Rainbow Dash groaned as she regained consciousness, only to see another ball of energy come her way. She flinched, only to her a thud and then a 'ching'. When she opened her eyes she witnessed Kratos deflect several other bolts in front of her before charging off. She regrouped with the other Ponies to try and hatch a plan.

Kratos was still swinging his Blades wildly, trying to guess where Hermes would appear, Pinkie was firing bolts but she was not very good at aiming. Hermes again, got an attack against Kratos in, appearing from the side, but flying at a high speed. Kratos tried to get a blade into Hermes as he was being hit, but succeeded only to ruffle a few wing feathers. Hermes rammed Kratos into the wall at the far side form the six Ponies. They saw an opportunity to attack, while Hermes was hoof boxing Kratos, who he had pinned against the wall. Rainbow Dash began to fly around the large chamber, and Pinkie fired bolts from the head of Trixie as fast as ponyly possible. Hermes sensed the bolts and turned to deflect them, only to get side winded by a fast flying Rainbow Dash. Hermes squealed with pain, as he was pushed against a wall where AppleJack was ready to buck him. Hermes, however, teleported away letting his supposed attacker hit nothing but air. AppleJack let out a moan.

Twilight was carefully thinking up a spell, Fluttershy and Rarity were cowering behind her not liking the fighting. Hermes was now aware that there were four attackers, yet he knew that only Kratos would kill him. He sent bolts in all four attackers' directions, only managing to hit the walls. Twilights spell had worked, and rope had appeared.

"AppleJack, make it count." She called, throwing the rope over to her friend.

Hermes took no notice, and was again avoiding Pinkies' missiles and Dashs' flybys. Kratos got a blade or two in, thanks to the distractions, drawing blood each time, but not weakening the Deity. Hermes had just sent Rainbow flying into a wall, when AppleJack trapped him with her newly made lasso. Hermes laughed and tried to teleport out only for AppleJack and the rope to change position as well. Kratos saw this, and ran towards the cowpony. He took the rope and teleported with Hermes. Kratos was now hanging from the rope, but climbing his way up. Rainbow and Pinkie had stopped attacking, Hermes was teleporting frantically and they didn't want risk hitting a friend or Kratos.

Kratos was slowly making his way to Hermes, always holding onto the rope.

"Let me you go!" Hermes squirmed, knowing what was going to happen if Kratos caught him.

Kratos kept climbing and eventually, was face to face with God. Kratos kept one hoof on the rope and brought out the Blade of Creation on the other. Hermes' was teleporting so frantically now, that the ponies watching could hardly see him. He let out a loud scream as Kratos drew the blade to the base of his horn. Kratos slowly moved the blade under the skin, Hermes crying out in pain. Soon the large horn drooped to the floor with a clink, and a thud as both Ponies fell to earth.

"You deserve to die. You killed innocents. You were no God of War" Hermes said, trying to get the other Ponies to know Kratos' true being and hopefully turn on him. "Even your fa…"

He was interrupted by a hoof of Kratos, knocking him to the floor. Kratos but a back leg on Hermes spine, near his rear legs.

"Where is Zeus?" Kratos demanded, getting the Blades ready.

"Coming to kill you," Hermes spat, as writhed in agony.

"Let him come!" Kratos shouted, bring the blades down beside Hermes spine, one on each side, right in to the handle. Hermes only squealed and squirmed as Kratos dragged the blades back, until eventually ripping them out. Hermes was still shaking, his Golden coat stained red in his own blood. Kratos brought a blade down on the joining of Hermes' torso to his wings. Hermes tried to scream, but only spat out blood. The other Ponies watched in disbelief at what Kratos was doing, though none wanted to stop him. Kratos threw the wings to the side, and put a blade where Hermes' horn once was. The God was dead. Its' body vanished, not like the Hydras' or Grunts' but, into nothing; all that remained were the wings.

Kratos walked over to the wings and lay them on his back.

"Can we get answers, please?" asked Twilight, still in shock at how casual Kratos seems.

"Yeah, how do you just kill a God like it's nothing?" Rainbow quizzed.

"I am the God of War" Kratos replied, almost proudly yet disgusted.

"So, why are you killing other Gods? Or why do they want you dead?" AppleJack said puzzled.

"They failed to keep a promise, so I seek my revenge" Replied Kratos, his voice still firm.

"Like a Pinkie promise? Cos I can totally see you being angry at that but killing them is a teeny weeny totty bit far," Pinkie Pie said, bouncing towards him.

"There's more, but that's for another time." Kratos replied "Now, let's find out where Zeus is so I can end this."

The Ponies did not ask anything after that, and followed Kratos back down the corridor to go home.

Right that's Chapter 2 sorted guys, hopefully you'll enjoy it and it's brutal enough for you. Chapter 3 should be done around the 27th of May, I haven't started it yet but I am looking at starting it tomorrow. I have my finals next week, with last one the 20th, so writing may slow down due to me drinking all the cider I can imagine, then some shots, then probably whatever and if all goes well I will forget everything I studied. So Chapter 3 out around 27th May, with Chapter not long after if what I have in my head works out. Again any ideas, characters you want to see let me know, I can't promise they will live though, you know what happens around Kratos, Celestia and Luna will be back for Chapter 3. Also the ponys in both the cover and my profile were created from General Zois' Pony maker. Cheers again guys and remember to leave your thoughts, If anyone wants to help then feel free to message me. I could use some moral boosting after these Engineering Finals. Right well, that's all for now I believe its Ascension time. TNB OUT!


	3. The Evil That Men Do

It was a long, silent walk home for the Ponies, the moon was on its' way down and soon Celestias' Sun would rise. Not many words were spoken; they were tired, and had witnessed some horrible things at the hands of their companion. The only problem the ponies encountered was when Fluttershy met a cute little yellow Parasprite that she wanted to keep, but the others refused to let her bring it back to Ponyville. It was Dawn when the Ponies got back to Ponyville; Kratos had never seen Ponyville before only Fluttershys' cottage on the edge of town. He looked at the straw thatched houses, and wondered how ponies could build such designs.

The Ponies reached Twilights Library, and went in for a sleep only to be met by the Princesses.

"Hello," Said Celestia, looking worried. Luna was almost hiding behind her "We have a problem, please come closer."

The Ponies, except Kratos, all looked worried and slowly edged towards the Princesses in the middle of the room. Kratos stayed standing at the door, staring at the Alicorns, his expression never changing.

"What's wrong?" questioned Twilight, fearing the worst.

"It's Princess Cadence." Celestia said solemnly bowing her head in sadness; Luna put a wing over her big Sister to comfort her "She has been taken."

"What exactly do you mean by 'taken'?" AppleJack enquired, perking up at the word.

"We have had word from Shining Armor, The Crystal Empire was attacked and the Princess was gone." Luna spoke this time, her voice stern, but filled with grief.

"I thought you said she was taken?" Rainbow Dash pushed, searching for answers.

"That's the thing, Shining Armor mentioned 'arms from the ground, rising from a black mist' in his letter; it was a sentry that saw the hands disappear into the ground, where Cadence was supposed to be. There has been no sighting of her since," Celestia told the Ponies, walking towards Twilight who seemed to be taking the news harder than the others.

"We can find her. We can help." Twilight pushed, her eyes watering up, determined to help.

"Why are you smiling Kratos?" Luna asked, looking to the Pony at the door, his stare was still there though his face appeared to be grinning.

"Hades," Kratos replied, his voice as strong as always.

"How… How do you know?" Celestia pressed "He isn't in this world!"

"Hermes was in this world. There will be more," Kratos said, throwing the Golden Wings he took from Hermes onto the wooden floor with a soft thud.

"How can this be? I can't sense them, Athena mentioned nothing of this." Said the white Princess, shocked by the news "What else happened in the Castle?"

The ponies looked at each other, before Pinkie pulled the head of Trixie out her bag.

"Ahhh, so you weren't exaggerating Twilight." Celestia fumed, turning her stare to Kratos "How could you do that, she was under Zeus' illusion due to the Amulet."

"Where is Athena?" Kratos shouted, wanting answers.

"She is in Raritys' boutique; it's the big white building. Go now, I will meet you there soon Kratos. First I will hear about everything you did from your companions." Celestias' voice was now one of anger rather than sadness, though she did not wish to argue.

Kratos left the library, leaving the Princesses with the Ponies. The Library remained quiet, each pony processing and coming to grips with the news they had been told.

"I'm sorry girls." Princess Celestia sighed "I did not know who he was, what he had done or anything about him. It was anger that brought him here. Ever since Zeus wanted to control us, he has threatened war, Luna overheard another God from his world mention Kratos, and we thought he would help. We didn't know why he was feared amongst the Gods, however, two of them came to us earlier this night. They are our friends, they do not want war or death only peace, and told us about Kratos' history in his world, it is one of power and regret. He is dangerous, and I am sorry for making you go with him, if I had known before I would never have sent you with him."

The library fell silent once more, the Princess' words fading into the wall.

"But what about Princess Cadence?" Twilight asked, tears now forming.

"I fear Kratos was right, one of his Gods took her. Athena, one of our God friends, must know where, however things are different in their world. Our only hope is Kratos, and Athena is telling him that as we speak." Princess Celestia explained, her voice filled with regret.

"Can we trust him?" Rarity enquired, she was hugging AppleJack fighting back tears.

"Yeah" said Rainbow Dash, trying to hide her sadness "You saw the way he fought, he killed a god, and he might be the only way to get Princess Cadence back."

"That is true, yet he knows no limits. Look what he done to Trixie, and only because she was in his way, I know you girls would have changed her back to good. I fear if we sent him alone, he would not care for Cadence and her wellbeing, only about getting his vengeance." Celestia replied.

"What was his history?" Pinkie Pie asked, her hair had become straight, her face only expressed sadness.

"You don't know Pinkie? You know a lot earlier?" said Applejack, puzzled.

"I know of his world, it's just me. Yet I know nothing of him, when I look into his eyes, it is sadness and guilt that stares back." Pinkie sulked.

"It is not for us to tell you girls. It is his history and one only he should tell." Luna spoke with sorrow in her voice.

"Luna is right." Celestia agreed.

"But how will we save Princess Cadence?" Twilight asked, wiping tears from her cheeks.

"Athena has a plan, one that could fail. However, if it works then I will know roughly where the Princess is" Celestia said, hopeful that the news would cheer up the ponies.

"But if Kratos is there first, how will we get there before he finds Princess Cadence?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I fear you will not be going. I will not risk you ponies again" Celestia said forcefully, yet sadly.

"B… but we want to help?" Fluttershy was the speaker, which shocked everypony, considering she fainted twice in the castle.

"I fear where we suspect Cadence to be, is not a place for young Ponies. It will be filled with traps, and unimaginable scenes." Celestia explained.

"We cannot trust Kratos to help." Twilight objected.

"I will not send you all!" Clestias voice became firm.

"Then what about Rainbow Dash and I? Dash helped Kratos in the castle, and I can help with Princess Cadence." Twilight offered, thinking she knew the dangers.

"We will see, but first you Ponies should get rest." Celestia began "I will wake you, if there is any further news."

It took Kratos a while to find the Boutique, which he felt looked more like a brothel, but Athena was waiting for him, and she had questions to answer. Kratos entered, almost knocking the door down, to be met by the two golden Alicorns that had been waiting. Athena had a transparent green mane, while Aphrodites' was pink. A sweet stench of perfume was strong inside the building, enforcing Kratos' initial thought of the building.

"Where is Zeus?" Kratos Demanded.

"He will come in time, Kratos," Athena said, inspecting the pony that stood before her "You were brought here to stop Zeus, although they were rash, they did not know what they were doing. Your arrival angered Zeus, and so he moved quickly, Hades has almost finished building his Underworld as we speak, and that is where you must go Kratos. I did not tell them that Hades was here, they would of acted and put themselves at risk."

"You want me to be a slave?! You will not deny me my vengeance, Athena" Kratos seethed.

"Nor will I Kratos. However we have caused pain and destruction in this world. You need to set things right, first by saving the Princess from Hades. There is only one guaranteed way to send you there in this world." Athena informed.

"You would have me dead?" Kratos' voice was unchanged, his muscles tense.

"Yes. If I kill you, Hades will take your body, but he will keep you alive for torture. You can then face Hades yourself." Athena said.

"And my return from the Underworld?" Kratos was seemingly calm considering his task.

"This world has a Pit of Tartarus, however there is no entrance to the Underworld, we have checked. Though Princess Celestia has said it was previously used to bring the dead back in Ancient times. We have faith you will come back via her magic Kratos. You will not go alone." Athenas' voice never changed tone.

"You would have me look after those Ponies in the Underworld?" Kratos objected.

"No, they would look after you Kratos. Look around, what do you see? What do you hear? This world is not one of violence, Celestia did not believe you decapitated a pony; we had to tell her what you were. The ponies are going to be keeping you to killing nothing but what needs to be killed." Athena ordered.

"I will not show mercy to the Gods, Athena," Kratos' voice was one of anger and guilt.

"Hades must be stopped Kratos, it is the ponies that must not be hurt." Athena corrected.

"I will not be held responsible for the Ponies" Kratos argued.

"They can look after themselves, Kratos. I will go inform Princess Celestia of the plan." Athena stated, heading towards the door "Aphrodite will deal with you, I shall return at Dawn."

It did not take Kratos long to understand what Aphrodite in store for him, as she opened a door and entered. Kratos followed.

As dawn broke, and the light shone through the many windows of the Boutique, Celestia stood in the middle of the main hall. Kratos emerged from a door at the far end, he had been cleaned, his coat was clean, and the red 'tattoo' was vibrant amongst his ash white coat. Kratos walked towards the Princess.

"Thank you, Kratos" said Celestia, her mane sparkling as the light struck it "I apologize for the inconvenience."

"Where is Athena?" Kratos demanded, his blades glinting and he walked past windows.

"She will be here shortly; she is bringing the ponies with her. They will help you Kratos, they are not as weak as you think." Celestia informed.

Kratos did not reply, just paced around the room, knowing the task that lay ahead. He was not nervous or afraid, he was impatient. Hades had always blamed him for Persephones' death, which was although true, was done in the name of the Gods. Hades, however, refused to believe that the Gods wanted Persephone dead and claimed it a lie by Kratos. It was not long until Athena appeared.

The ponies entered first, led by Twilight, with Spike on her back, and Rainbow Dash with their saddle bags full. The other ponies followed with Athena and Luna at the end, Kratos noticed Athena had a sword on her back. There was a moment of silence as the ponies formed around Kratos, Athena stepped forward, the sword was the Blade of Olympus, Kratos knew what was to come.

Athena used magic to control the sword, hooves not being ideal for swords, and brought it in front of Kratos. Kratos reared up, and felt the blade brush his ribs and exit through his back. Athena did her best to miss any vital organs. She withdrew the Blade of Olympus, and returned to her back, blood running down to the tip and dripping. Kratos lay there, bleeding, eyes open and, finally closing them.

The Ponies stepped back as mist appeared, similar to the mist that the hydra sunk into and five large green grey arms from the floor. The arms were bony; the fingers were slim and long. Each one wrapped its' fingers around Kratos' body and pulled him down. Rarity stood opened mouth at what was taking place in front of her, Fluttershy was hiding behind her pink mane, but the other ponies watched with interest. With Kratos' body gone from sight, the mist disintegrated, and only a small puddle of blood remained. The silence was intense, nopony could understand what they just witnessed, though in the search for an answer, it appeared Athena had disappeared.

"Ready girls?" asked Celestia, her voice soft, turning to Twilight and Rainbow Dash. "Please be careful."

Before the ponies could answer, Celestias' horn was glowing gold. A golden bubble enveloped the ponies, lifting them off the ground, and then with a pop they were gone. Celestia bowed her head, exhausted from the spell; Luna moved to comfort her Sister.

Kratos awoke, his chest in agony, his wound was gone, though a scar was in its place.

"You must hurry, Kratos" Athenas' voice was soft, though the source could not be found.

Kratos quickly composed himself, Twilight and Rainbow Dash arrived suddenly, appearing in front of Kratos. They were afraid; this was not what they were expecting. The walls of the cave they appeared in were charred, a river rushed close by, the ground was littered with bones, the stench was foul yet it was the screams that the ponies found most off putting. The screams of thousands of ponies echoed throughout the area. Kratos did not seem to mind, he walked forward; the ground crunched with each step, and exited the cave. Twilight hesitated at first but soon found herself outside of the cave, Rainbow by her side. They were high on what seemed like a canyon, the ledge they stood on was narrow, and the cliff to her right led straight down to the river, a river that ran red like blood. The ponies gulped, and went to catch up with Kratos.

"Where are we?" called Rainbow, still examining the surroundings.

"The Underworld" Kratos replied, unfazed.

"The Underworld? This isn't in any of my books." Twilight sounded puzzled.

"This is where souls go. It is ruled by Hades." Kratos was growing impatient.

"So all souls get tortured? And what of Princess Cadence? Is she dead?" Twilight was now worried, watching her step was no longer her priority.

"No, there is Elysium for those who are innocent. No, Hades will have taken her, if what Celestia says is true." Kratos informed his companions.

They ponies sighed in relief, but didn't dare ask more questions, they just followed. The path never widened, as it snaked round the canyon, the walls were always charred; the remnants of flames were engraved upon them. The screams were always there, though the river had meandered earlier. Kratos continued walking.

Kratos soon stopped on the path. The path gave way, and below was black; the cliff descended forever. Kratos looked around; he could see nothing but scorched canyon walls. Looking at the wall beside him, he deemed it climbable, and started his ascension. Rainbow flew up beside Kratos, Twilight in her hooves. The top of the wall face was far above them, but Kratos made climbing look easy, using his blades.

Finally, the ponies made it to the top, the view was much different. The canyon stretched for miles, flames could be seen all around, and the Palace of Hades was in the distance. It almost blended in with the charred wall it was built onto; however, the large stone Alicorn sitting on a throne was in contrast with the surroundings. The Alicorns' hind legs were spread, and between them, on the throne, was an arch. The fore legs were on the rests of the throne, it looked almost human, but the weirdest detail of all was the spikes protruding from its body. It was a long walk to the Palace; though the screams became quiet and distant as they approached.

The ponies arrived at the large iron and oak gates of the palace; the courtyard was littered with stone statues of all kinds of creatures and ponies. Two large Cerberus statues were placed either side of the door, both in different poses; one was ready to attack the three heads reared up, jaws open, the other looked as though it was walking, one paw off the ground, the heads looking around. Fires were burning from the mouths of the Cerberus statues, illuminating some of the courtyard, casting long shadows. The ponies studied the gates looking for a way through, Rainbow Dash tried kicking them and Twilight tried magic, both failed, the gates were impenetrable.

"What was that?" Rainbow shouted, turning round to face the courtyard.

"What was what?" Twilight asked, straining to find something amongst the statues.

"There!" Dash screamed, pointing towards a dark corner where the statues seemed to huddle together.

"What did you see?" Kratos demanded, preparing for the worst, readying his blades.

"A tail, like a dragons'. It was …." Rainbow was knocked to the ground by Kratos before she could finish, landing in front of Twilight.

By the time Dash got to her feet, Kratos was facing a giant snake, except its' top half was more pony, it had forelegs but had claws instead of a hoof. Its' head was of Earth pony species; however its mane was alive. The hair was thick and green; it appeared to move, though that could be the flickering of the flames. Kratos looked like a filly, compared the large Gorgon he faced, it was twice the height and width of Kratos, and still had its tail trailing behind.

Kratos never looked the creature in the face, keeping his head lowered; Twilight and Rainbow found statues to hide behind, they had never seen anything as fearsome as what Kratos was facing. The beast hissed; its hair pointed to face Kratos, each hair being a separate snake, each one eager to get a piece of the pony that stood before them. The gorgon attacked first, whipping its large tail around, smashing several statues as it moved. Kratos rolled back, but got caught by the tip, knocking him back. It did not draw blood. He had to compose himself quickly as the tail slammed down from above, Kratos just getting away in time, though the shockwaves shattered the statues Rainbow and Twilight were cowering behind. Twilight quickly teleported to behind the attacking Cerberus statue, while Rainbow took off vertically leaving a cloud of dust in her wake. The gorgon paid them no mind.

The gorgon continued its attacks towards Kratos, using its claws for when Kratos got too close and tail for meduim ranged attacks. Kratos, never looking the beast in the face, kept rolling and dodging; sending the Blades of Creation towards his enemy at every opportunity. The dusty ground was littered with scales and blood. Still the beast lunged at Kratos, its' attacks becoming more frequent, and erratic. It sent a claw towards the Ghost of Sparta, who easily dodged and countered with his own attack, a simple blade towards the chest. Blood sprayed across the ground as the blade struck. The gorgon and its mane hissed furiously, rearing up in pain. Kratos went for the kill, forcing his right blade into the beasts' belly, slashing with the left. The beast, whipped its tail round, missing its target, but Kratos removed his blade and rolled back. A claw of the creature struck where he was, before the tail came from above to strike at his new position. The Ghost of Sparta anticipated the attack and stood firm. The tail rushing towards him, Kratos jumped. Both blades were inserted into the tail, and as the tail landed on the ground the blades were pushed in deeper, severing the end of the tail. Blood began to leak out from both parts of the tail.

The Gorgon hissed, and frantically slithered towards whence it came, trailing blood as it crawled. Kratos chased it. Both blades were soon embedded in the Gorgons tail, Kratos using them to pull the beast back towards him. The Gorgon panicked and smashed statues as it tried to free itself. Kratos kept pulling; removing the blades and implanting them further them up the tail when he needed to. The beast tried attacking but, Kratos simply ducked, or swayed out the way. Soon, Kratos ran out of tail and was face to face with the snakes in the Gorgons mane, with a quick slash most fell to the floor; wiggling as blood sprayed onto them. Kratos soon stood on the beasts back, one blade in its shoulder, the other in his hand pressed against its' neck. The beast hissed and screeched, as the blade began to cut through the skin, it writhed in a futile attempt to get free, but Kratos removed the head with ease. The headless body fell with a lifeless thump, the blood pouring onto the floor. Kratos tossed the head aside.

As Kratos dismounted the Gorgon, Rainbow Dash landed beside him, and Twilight emerged from the shadows. The area was covered with rubble from the statues, scales and a large volume of blood that gave off a very strong metallic smell. The large oak doors creaked open, gears could be heard rotating and vibrations could be felt from the ground.

"That was awesome! But what was that thing?" Rainbow stated, looking at the corpse.

"It was a Gorgon. I've read about them in my books they turn anyone who makes eye contact to stone." Twilight answered, surprising Kratos with her knowledge.

"So… all these statues were people?" Rainbow asked shocked, assessing the damage.

"Yes," Said Kratos abruptly, walking towards the large doors.

"Wait what do we do now? We can't just walk in there, if this was out here." Twilights' voice was now one of fear.

"If you want your Princess, then we go in. Hades awaits," Kratos spoke as though he was addressing a child, though he continued walking.

The unicorn and Pegasus looked at each other before following, carefully avoiding the puddles of blood that had formed.


	4. Out Of The Shadows

Lightening scattered throughout out the throne room, each bolt reaching out from an orb in the centre. Princess Celestia and Luna were forced to use magic to protect themselves, as the bolts grew frequent and stronger, each one scorching the walls where it connected. Soon the ball of energy dissipated and in its place stood a Large Alicorn, its' coat was pure white almost made Celestias' look grey, with a long flowing yellow, electrifying mane, a lightning bolt with a throne sat on the flank. Celestia walked towards the Alicorn, knowing full well of the powers it had. One wrong word could be fatal, and not only for Celestia, the whole of Equestria hung on this encounter.

"Zeus, you are not welcome here. What has brought this unexpected visit?" Celestia asked, keeping her distance, but looking in the eyes of the Diety before her.

"Where is Kratos?" Zeus demanded, his voice echoed throughout the room.

"He is in the underworld, retrieving Princess Cadence" Celestias voice was stern.

"It is too late for her now, with Hermes and Helios dead I believe I underestimated you Ponies." Zeus replied, as he began to walk to the throne, the Princesses moving out his way.

"Kratos killed Hermes, and we do not know of Helios, there has been no mention of him." Luna spoke; her words soft, yet Zeus picked up on the fear.

"I know what Kratos did. Hermes was always a fool, but my son none-the-less. Helios' death was not at the hands of Kratos, but of your magic, Celestia." Zeus had turned from facing the throne back to the Alicorns, his face was wrought with anger.

"I have not met Helios. You are the only God that I have spoken too." Celestia insisted, trying to defend herself.

"I know Athena has been here, she always had a soft spot for Kratos. Helios came to take your sun, yet your Sun is still in the sky, and Helios is dead. Tell me then, how can the rider of the Sun Chariot in our world, not control yours?" Zeus' mane began to flicker with electricity as he grew anger.

"Our Sun is not a chariot Zeus. It is a ball of fire, burning at immense temperatures and at a very far distance from this world. If Helios got close to it, he would burn, and even if he didn't he would be trapped in its' centre." Celestia informed, well aware of Zeus' rage. Lightening snapped outside and thunder roared.

"You will pay for your insolence. Hercules and his army are close." Zeus fumed, his mane bright with the electricity running through, as he walked to the spot he appeared, and faded into light. The Princesses stood in silence before nodding to each other, each one understanding what had to be done. Luna ran off to inform Shining Armour of the approaching army, as Celestia returned to Ponyville to wait for Kratos' return.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kratos walked slowly, the room they had entered into was not one even he expected. It was long corridor; blood stained the floor like a carpet. Ponies were chained to the walls, some screaming, others quietly crying given up on being saved, not all were alive but all had wounds. Twilight and Rainbow walked together, studying the chained ponies, wondering if they could help.

"Can we help them?" Twilight asked nervously.

"No." Kratos' answer was quick and forceful. The ponies walked in silence after that, the only noises came from the tortured ponies moaning and rattling the chains with the remnants of energy they had.

The door at the end of the corridor was old and wooden; it creaked as Kratos opened it. The room the corridor lead into was large and dimly lit, two staircases at each side led up to a raised floor. The walls were bare, and the only decorations were the rusty metal railing and barrier of the stairs and elevated floor. Kratos cautiously walked forward, urging the ponies behind him to follow. A voice echoed throughout the room.

"Are you here to kill another Princess Kratos? My poor Persephone! Now I have a Pony Princess! HAHAHAHA"

"Show yourself Hades!" Kratos shouted at the air in front of him. There was no reply, the silence became deafening. Purple mist slowly began to rise in front of Kratos, who took a step back and brought his blades out ready for combat. Ponies rose from the mist; they looked like they had been rotting away before rising. The armour they wore was tattered and they wielded two curved blades.

It did not take long for the wraith ponies to move, creating other versions of themselves. Kratos took another step back, surprised as Twilight walked in-between him and the wraiths. Her horn began to glow as the wraiths began to move closer, and with a shot of purple magic one of the false Wraiths vanished. Twilight used her magic on all the wraiths, leaving the original two. Kratos slammed his two blades onto the top of one of the wraiths, sending it bouncing into the air where he grabbed it and, in a twisting motion, slammed it back into the ground. Rainbow dash took flight, and smashed the wraith into the wall. The other wraith descended into the ground, its blades spinning like a saw along the floor. Twilight had to dodge the blades, but Kratos prevented the wraith from attacking Twilight again by using his blades to rip the wraith from the ground. The wraith would have hit the high ceiling, if Rainbow hadn't bucked it back towards Kratos. The Ghost of Sparta launched an attack at an incredible speed, swinging the blades with such force and accuracy, juggling the wraith before finishing the attack by embedding both beds deep inside the wraith and smashing it into the wall where it turned to mist and vanished.

Kratos turned to the other wraith, just in time to see it create more wraiths again. Kratos looked at Twilight, who gave a smile, before using the same magic as before. The magic worked at first; however a false wraith appeared behind and slashed twilights' side. The cut was not deep, but separated her cutie mark, blood trickled down her leg as she lost her concentration. The false wraith began its next attack, bringing both blades up. The blades came down, aiming for Twilights back; Twilight had lost all focus on her surroundings. The false wraith would have sliced Twilight into three, if Kratos hadn't taken the arms of the creature with one clean swipe. The false wraith turned to mist and Kratos turned his attention onto the two Wraiths that floated in front of him, Rainbow was flying around, attacking every so often. As the wraiths approached, Kratos tried to tell which the real one was, and which was false. Kratos had to wait until they attacked to figure it out. The real one was faster and more accurate.

With this knowledge Kratos launched the false in the air, for Rainbow to attack, dodging an attack from the real one. Rainbow made short work of the false wraith, hitting it against a wall, and then slamming it against the floor made it vanish. She went to check on Twilight and her flesh wound. Kratos was juggling the real wraith with his blades. The wraith surprised Kratos, just as he was about to finish it, it vanished in cloud of mist. Kratos knew this wasn't the usual wraith death. The wraith appeared behind Kratos, Kratos heard it and spun, but not quick enough. The wraith caught his left shoulder as he turned, Kratos stepped back as the blood began to flow. Kratos quickly finished the wraith off, ignoring the pain. Forcing both blades into the wraiths chest, Kratos slammed it into the wall several times, before ripping the blades out, bringing forth the shattered rib cage of the Wraith.

Twilights cut continued to bleed, the blood congealing on her coat. Rainbow Dash looked alarmed by the amount of blood, but Kratos could not care less about his gash. He had suffered much worse and lived. The pain almost acted as fuel to his strength. Twilight, however, did not like pain. She had brought bandages and plasters with her in her saddle bag. She applied a Bandage around her torso, covering the cut, using her magic. Rainbow had to help her move at first, but she limped up the stairs herself. Kratos was waiting for his companions on the floor above, studying a large door. Kratos almost looked afraid of the door. It was similar to the one at the entrance; solid oak with cast Iron bars the width. Some of the bars looked worn and rusty, others looked almost new in comparison. The oak was splintered and stretched. Something wanted out. Twilight was worried now, she was twitching at the slightest sounds, the courage she once had was gone; drained from the wound. Rainbow was still eager to explore, the fighting had got her adrenaline flowing. She could fight anything. Rainbow opened the door, needing some help from Kratos as the hinges creaked.

The room was dark, no lights were seen. Dash was nudged by Twilight who tried to use magic to illuminate the room, but either her magic wasn't strong enough or the darkness was stronger than the light. The oak door swung shut, slamming behind the ponies, making Twilight jump. Kratos made his way forward, using the little light Twilight provided. Something was not right, something was breathing. Kratos stepped in front of Twilight and Rainbow Dash, expecting whatever was lurking to charge. Nothing came. Kratos continued to expect an attack, the silence was heavy, only light breathing could be heard.

A metallic clang was heard from deep within the shadows. Sparks appeared in the shadows, followed by the scratching of metal on stone. Then came the charge. Torches that lined the room exploded with light. The ponies were blinded by the sudden illumination. Kratos bucked, kicking his companions aside, before bracing himself. Something large hit him, he felt fur, horns and metal. Kratos' eyes were still adjusting, as the creature pushed him up against the wall. The impact dazed Kratos, the creature brought up its weapon. Kratos would have been crushed to a pulp if Rainbow hadn't flown into him and knocked him away. Kratos got to his feet; his eyes had adjusted, his body ached.

The room was large and circular, with 12 square pillars in a circle close to the walls. In the centre was the beast, studying the intruders. It had Ironwills shape, yet was easily twice as big. It was covered in armour, from hoof to neck. The helm it wore protected its face, but left the horns and the top of the head uncovered. Each hand was covered with the golden lion carved weapons of Hercules: [i]The Nemean Cestus[/i]. A rusty sword lay shattered where Kratos was standing.

Kratos was surprised at how silent the Minotaur moved with all its armour; but knew the power of the weapons. Kratos studied his opponent; Rainbow had flown over to Twilight, still struggling with her injury. The Minotaur stared at Kratos, who returned the favour. Each warrior was waiting for the other to attack. The Minotaurs' head shot forward, letting out a grunt. In one quick move it turned and smashed Rainbow, who let out a scream, into a pillar. Kratos moved swiftly, he tried to embed his blades in the armour around the Minotaurs' wrist, only for them to bounce back without leaving a scratch. Rainbow was dazed, but she was used to hitting walls at speed.

Kratos attempted to take advantage of the Minotaurs' loss of concentration, sending his blades towards a visible gap in the armour. One struck, blood spat across the room. The Minotaur hardly flinched as his blood stained his silver armour. It brought one of the Nemean Cestus down towards Kratos, who narrowly dodged it. The impact left a creator in the floor, the stone crumpled, knocking Kratos of balance. The Minotaur brought the same arm up and caught Kratos in the chest, sending him into a pillar. The pillar collapsed: Twilights magic making it fall away from Kratos. Rainbow tried to kick the Minotaur again, but failed to get close. She was like a fly to the beast; an annoyance rather than a threat.

Kratos regained his senses, still numb after the blow he took. Seeing Rainbow distract the Minotaur, though knowing the Beast was more interested than him, Kratos snuck behind a close by pillar. Kratos bucked the pillar cracking at the base; Twilight noticed his plan and helped it collapse onto the Minotaur: stunning the beast. Kratos moved swiftly to remove the beasts helm before it recovered, once the helm was off he slid down the back, removing the armour, just as the beast tried to shake him off. With the Beasts defence down, Rainbows kicks began to do some damage: helping Kratos gain some time.

Kratos made a move towards the beast, avoiding a punch that connected with Dash instead sending her into the roof, embedding a blade into the creatures' chest. Kratos began slashing the beast with his other blade, eventually having to let go as the beast sent a fist his way. The Minotaurs' body was shredded: the blood carpeted the floor. Kratos snuck behind another pillar, and began to prepare a buck. Just as Kratos was about to strike the pillar, the creatures' fist burst through, sending stone everywhere. Kratos fell with the force. The Minotaur brought its head down towards Kratos, trying to impale the Ghost of Sparta with its horns. Its succeeded only to scratch Kratos' back and side. Kratos hardly felt the pain, only the trickle of blood that discoloured his coat, and sent an attack back at the Minotaur, whose horn was stuck in the stone. The blades drew more blood, but the beast howled in anger and threw a Nemean Cestus at Kratos: forcing him to retreat. The Minotaur got its' horn out, but Kratos had put a hoof in the Nemean Cestus that was thrown: It adjusted to size.

Kratos charged the beast, the Golden lion head denting the stone as he galloped. Kratos leapt over an attack from the beast, before launching his hoof with the Nemean Cestus into the Minotaurs' chest. There was a load 'crack' the creature was sent back into the walls of the room. Kratos did not allow the Minotaur a chance to get out of the wall; he quickly embedded his blades in the creatures' chest, and threw him into the centre of the room. The beast struggled to try and stand, but Kratos was on top of its' back: equipped with the Nemean Cestus. Kratos brought the lion head down on the back of the Minotaurs head, forcing it into the stone. He did not stop hitting the creatures head, sending pieces of bone and brain across the room. He only stopped when Twiight called out, and even then he hit the beast several more times. He dismounted and took the other Nemean Cestus off the beasts arm and regrouped with Twilight and Rainbow. They were still getting used to Kratos' way of doing things: they would try and negotiate first; Kratos just killed everything.

Twilight could tell that each scar on Kratos' body told its' own story; who the enemy was, and how Kratos' rage killed them. There was no point in asking Kratos, it would waste time and beside Kratos had a whole history unknown to the ponies: one of guilt and regret. They found a lever beside a small door, and left the room: leaving the Minotaur to decay. Princess Cadence needs their helps; if it wasn't already too late. It was another trot down a dimly lit stone corridor, in silence. Kratos lead the way, trotting with purpose as though he knew something that the ponies didn't. Twilight and Rainbow knew that Kratos had information he wasn't telling them but they were afraid to ask. They came to a wooden door at the end that Kratos burst open. They were greeted by surprise as they saw the next room. A large chandelier illuminated the room: it was narrow but looked nothing like the other rooms and corridors. Stairs were at the far side; covered in a red velvet carpet.

Kratos again led the way. Half way up the stairs a flute could be heard; coming from the darkness at the top. Kratos stopped; his face had an expression the other ponies recognized from when they first met. Was it surprise or fear? Rainbow wanted to ask but Twilight stopped her. Kratos burst into a gallop up the stairs. Rainbow Dash started off to catch him, but slowing down so that Twilight could keep up.

"Caliope!" Kratos' voice could be heard far in the distance. Twilight galloped as fast as she could with her injury. By the time Rainbow and Twilight had reached the top of the stairs, there were bodies littered around the room. Not just grunts, but ponies that looked just like Twilight and Rainbow. A Cyclops corpse lay against a wall: its eye at its feet. Rainbow and Twilight shared a look. Was this Kratos? Who is 'Caliope'? What about Cadence? The ponies took off again, going through the only door they saw, Rainbow had picked up Twilight to go faster. They could hear Kratos grunting up ahead, as well as metal clanging and bones snapping. Blood dotted the floor as they got closer to the noise, almost like a carpet at some points.

They found Kratos, and he was crazy. Something had snapped. Was it the flute? It could be heard just like in the other room. Kratos was slaughtering everything; even mares that seemed to be cowering, if they got in his way. Kratos ripped the eye out of a Cyclops and leapt on to the back of a Minotaur, decapitating it. He threw the head in his companions' direction. Nothing was going to stop him. With the last of the enemies gone, Kratos took off up more stairs towards the music. Rainbow and Twilight followed, catching up.

"What's up, Kratos? Who is 'Caliope'?" Rainbow asked, ducking through a doorway. Kratos gave no answer but galloped with determination. The top of the stairs revealed two doors: One to the left, one to the right. Kratos stopped and turned to the ponies. "Your Princess is in there," He said pointing to the door on the left. "Get her and find me. Don't let her eat anything." Without any hesitation Kratos went through the door on the right and disappeared from sight, though his hoof steps could be heard echoing.

Twilight and Rainbow went through the other door on their left, cautiously. It led to more stairs. They trotted up and up;, the stairs were winding and seemed to go on forever. Eventually the top could be seen, and sobbing could be heard. The ponies trot quickly became a gallop and they reached the top: what they saw was a surprise. It was a bedroom. A bowl of fruit sat on a wooden table, a large bed with silk covers lay against the far wall; there was even a wardrobe and a mirror. There was someone in the bed; Twilight went to check who it was. She pulled back the covers with magic and fell backwards in shock. It was Persephone: in human form. Well it was the skeleton of Persephone, dressed in a gown. Her skull watching Twilight. The sobbing could still be heard, but it felt as though it was coming from the corpse. Rainbow pulled the covers up over the rotten corpse of the old Queen of the Underworld, and helped Twilight to her feet.

They searched for the noise, and found a coffin under the bed. Twilight used magic to drag it out and open it. Sure enough there was Princess Cadence, unharmed. Her coat was grey with dust, and a few cuts to her legs, but nothing substantial. She was skinny though, her rib cage could be seen. She looked like a completely different pony. Twilight hugged her, shedding a tear, not caring about their usual greeting: there would be time later. Cadence climbed from the coffin, she struggled to stand and fell more than once. Eventually though with the help of the ponies, and she saw the fruit. She started off towards them, before trying to use magic, but she was too exhausted and struggled to lift an apple from the bowl: dropping it on the floor.

"Kratos said we shouldn't let her eat anything," Rainbow grunted trying to keep Cadence on her feet.

"I know, but look at her. She is starving. We don't even know why we shouldn't let her eat." Twilight replied, pondering the what Kratos had said. Princess Cadence fell to the cold floor. Tears formed from Twilights eyes. "We can't let her starve Rainbow." She sobbed.

"Fine," Rainbow said gloomily flying over to the bowl "Here's a pomegranate. I don't think we should give her too much." Cadence looked up as Rainbow Dash placed the fruit in front of her. She muttered something, before taking a bite. It was the juiciest pomegranate she had ever tasted. The juice ran done her chin and formed a puddle on the floor. The moment she finished she no longer felt hungry, she felt weird. Her head became dizzy, as information surged into it. Her body floated off the ground in a purple aurora, she tried to scream but no sound came out: only the purple aurora.

Twilight and Rainbow tried to grab her in a blind panic; only to get burned when they touched the light. A loud, laugh came from the walls, it lasted what seemed for ages. When it stopped, so did the aurora that surrounded Cadence. Princess Cadence stood up, she felt strong now. Whatever happened did not hurt her: she felt the best she had ever felt. Twilight and Rainbow Dash hugged her, glad she was alive. They made their way back down the stairs in search of Kratos: informing the Princess of his deeds in Equestria.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The drive in Kratos was powerful, he was three things in his previous life; a father, a husband and a warrior. The sound of Caliopes' flute flooded his head with memories. He could only rush to the sound; though he knew it was most likely a trick by Hades. He had seen Caliope once before, after the incident, but that was in Elysium. He had to push her away, to save the her and the world: though she did not know that. Kratos continued up the stairs. He reached a landing with grunts on it, but they didn't last long. He used the Nemean Cestus and knocked them into each other, shattering them on impact. More stairs lay and up he went; never tiring, never looking back.

The stairs finally gave way to a throne room, Hades stood tall in the centre. He was wearing his battle helm; it covered his whole face to his neck. Three slits that rose from the bottom to three quarters up allowed him to see and breathe easily, with horns rising from head. His tail was a purple aurora, as was his mane; his coat was as black as the charred walls. His hooks, the ones he used to rip the souls from Titans, were attached to his fore legs, similar to Kratos' blades of Creation. Caliope was standing, in human form, beside the throne playing her flute, oblivious to what surrounded her. The Alicorn and the pony stared each down. Only the music from Caliope was heard.

"I see your new friends have found my princess," Hades said interrupting the silence, before laughing.

"They will not fall for your tricks Hades!" Kratos replied, his voice as angry as ever.

"We will see won't we," the Deity insisted, walking to his seat. He placed a hoof on Caliopes' head, who continued to play. Kratos readied his blades. He watched Hades as he prepared for a fight. A purple aurora over took him, as spikes pierced through his skin Kratos knew that for each spike, Hades had the power of a soul. When the mist dissipated Hades stood and let a loud lengthy laugh: one of great mockery. "It would appear there is a new Queen of the Underworld," Hades informed Kratos, smiling. Kratos did not , upset by Kratos, swung a hoof at Caliope turning her to mist and sending her back to Elysium.

"CALIOPE!" Kratos called, before turning to Hades; growling.

Kratos let the rage flow through him and charged the Alicorn down, sending his blades as often as he could. Hades deflected them without too much bother, before parrying and knocking Kratos back. Kratos slid along the floor on his hooves, once he stopped he charged again. Hades laughed. Kratos feigned his attacks, getting to the side of Hades. A quick equip of the Neamean Cestus, Kratos punched a spike the protruded from Hades. The spike left the torso, and flew to the other side of the room, a screaming soul followed. Hades grunted, and swung his blades as he turned. Kratos managed to avoid the hooks, but not the hoof Hades sent after. Kratos kept the Nemean Cestus on, determined to remove as many spikes as possible before killing Hades.

The Ponies studied each other, hesitant to move first. Hades moved, but not towards Kratos, he removed two of his spikes and threw them on the ground. The spikes vibrated violently, turning blue, and then the souls of ponies appeared. Two stallion pegasi each holding a spear under a wing. They immediately charged Kratos, forcing him to roll to the side. He left a blade in his place and cut a soul, turning it to mist. The other turned and charged again, Kratos rolled again. The blade missed this time. Hades, however, slashed him with the spikes: two gashes along Kratos' side began bleeding. The hooks were firmly attached to Kratos, and Hades began to rip out his soul.

Kratos grunted and struggled as his soul began to leave. He swung his hooves in an attempt to escape, but hit nothing. He grabbed the chains that connected to the hooks, pulling his body onto his soul. Re-equipping the blades of Creation, Kratos swung at Hades. Rotted flesh was parted from Hades body, and the hooks were removed from Kratos. Kratos quickly dissipated the pegasi soul, and turned to Hades. The God of the Underworld, ripped out three more spikes, creating three Unicorn souls. They separated, running in different directions, before turning and using magic to fire energy at Kratos. Kratos blocked the initial bolts, before using the Golden Fleece to reflect the bolts at Hades. The bolts hit, but did not seem to do much damage. Kratos grunted and dodged the next round of energy bolts, running towards the closest unicorn soul. A quick hoof punch to the face of the soul just before it fired sent the bolt towards another soul, striking it and making it disappear. Kratos shoved a blade in the souls' chest, before turning, and parrying a bolt back towards the last soul. It struck, and the soul vanished.

Kratos turned to find Hades, only for the Alicorn to be gone. Kratos turned, and searched for the God, but there was no-where he could hide. Kratos felt a blow to his chest as Hades appeared beside him, before being bucked into the far wall. By the time Kratos recovered, Hades was gone again. Kratos swung the blades wildly, knowing that hades was near. He quickly equipped the Nemean Cestus again, but felt two hooves on his chest, followed by a stone wall. As he tried to stand, Hades sunk the claws in him again. He felt his soul being pulled out again, seeing the faint blue outline. He tried to pull it back, but he was struggling. He decided to charge Hades. Hades tried to remove the spikes from Kratos but it was too late

Kratos smacked him back into a wall, before approaching the stunned God. There was no mercy in Kratos. The Nemean Cestus struck Hades head constantly, the helm dented before breaking off into shards. Hades face was ruined. The jaw broke through the skin, his eye sockets were sunk into his face, rotten flesh hung from the fore head. The shards from Hades' helm formed five Spartan warrior ponies. Each one equipped with sword and shield, the pressed on Kratos; forcing him off Hades' body. Hades' laughed as the faces of each pony seemed to cause Kratos Deja-vu.

Kratos re-equipped his blades, the Nemean Cestus were too slow against trained fighters. The souls circled Kratos, each holding the spear steady, using the shields attachd to their fore legs to protect themselves. Kratos couldn't see an opening to attack so he waited patiently for a chance. When the Spartan souls had surrounded him, kratos knew his only option: he leapt. Blocking an attack from a soul, and replying with one his own, the soul vanished. Kratos turned to see the other souls had regrouped, and brought out the Nemean Cestus: he was aware Hades was lurking in the shadows. He smashed the ground with both hooves; the Nemean Cestus' amplified the strength and rippled the stone floor towards the souls. Quickly, Kratos brought out his blades and sent them towards the souls, the blades struck just as the shockwave knocked the souls off balance. Two souls were hit, the other two managed to compose themselves quickly enough to block the blades. The souls charged, spears held firm and straight: Kratos waited. When the spear tips were within touching distance, Kratos struck them with his blades, snapping the spears. The souls struck with their shields however, sending Kratos back. The Spartan Ponies retreated and regrouped.

Kratos felt Hades' presence near, so he ran towards the souls in the centre of the room, raising his blades and slamming them on top of their shields, sending them into the air. Kratos dispersed of them quickly and turned to find Hades. Hades' was hiding in the shadows; though without his helm missing he couldn't move far without becoming noticeable. Kratos waited, listening. A loose stone rolled across the floor, scratching as it moved. Kratos didn't need another hint he knew where Hades' was: and Hades' knew that.

Kratos rolled to his side quickly, avoiding Hades' claws. He sent the Blades Of Creation towards Hades, striking him on the chest. Kratos followed the blades, slammed Hades into a wall. Using the blades, Kratos pinned Hades' by the hooves, leaving his legs free to dangle. Hades' claws ripped off easily enough, though some rotted flesh stuck to them. Kratos sunk the claws into Hades' chest, pulling out his soul. Hades' struggled, though he was weakened by the fight: Kratos' thirst for vengeance fuelled his strength. Hades' managed to get an arm free, but it was too late. Kratos absorbed the soul of the God, watching as he Alicorns' body fell limp. He turned in exhaustion to find three wide eyed ponies staring. Nopony spoke, just stared at each other.

This wasn't the first time Rainbow had seen kratos kill a God, but she was as shocked as the others. The silence was interrupted as three apparitions appeared around Cadence, forcing Rainbow and Twilight away. The apparitions formed as ponies, towering over Cadence. Each one wore a crown and armour, as well as an elegant beard. They knelt. Princess Cadence shook in fear, but a single voice boomed throughout the Underworld. "Hades' is dead, and so begins the reign of Queen Cadence." The words lingered for a while, but as they vanished so did the ghosts.

"What were they?" asked Twilight, who ran to check on Cadence.

"They were the Judges of The Underworld," Kratos replied, trotting over to the ponies. "They Judge the souls in the Underworld. I told you to make sure she didn't eat!"

"We are sorry. She was so hungry, we couldn't let her starve. We were tricked." Rainbow said, hanging her head in shame.

"What will happen to me?" Cadence enquired. The words Queen Cadence echoing in her head. "You rule the Underworld. You are trapped to forever rule." Kratos said his voice was rather angry. He headed downstairs, forcing the others to follow.

"What? Why? All I did was eat one pomegranate," Cadence forced out, as she followed the mysterious white and red pony. This whole scene was confusing her. Why was she even taken in the first place?

"Hades claimed you as his. He did the same with Persephone in my world. When I killed her, when she tried to destroy the world, he demanded vengeance. With Zues' attack on this world, Hades' took you to be his new Queen." Kratos responded, retracing his steps.

"You mean you're really not from this world? I thought you girls were exaggerating." Cadence said fearfully, thinking as she spoke. "That would explain the two legged corpse I saw when I was brought here.".

Kratos turned to face Cadence, her pink coat shone bright despite the lack of light. "Do you know where the Pits of Tartarus are? I assume you know this place well, know that you are the Queen."

Cadence thought for moment, "That's weird I do. Follow me. You will have questions to answer on the way, the girls "have told me about your time here," She said, brushing past Kratos. Kratos gave a sigh and followed.

The walk through the Underworld was long, the sights were memorable; from Charon rowing souls up the river Styx to a large stone pony looking as if it was holding up the rock that lay on its' shoulders. Kratos kept as silent as possible though the other ponies kept asking questions about what they saw, and Cadence asking about her new role. Queen Cadence never got lost on the journey; or didn't make it seem like she did. She happily just spoke to Twilight and Rainbow Dash about what had all happened and checking with Kratos.

The ponies soon came upon a large opening, light shone in from Onyx crystals that shimmered along the far side of the wall. A Cerberus dog watched the ponies from the darkness, but sensing Cadence it kept its' distance. Kratos kept an eye on it as they trotted across the cavern, but it remained lying down. The Onyx crystal revealed the shadows of ponies on the other side, one unmistakably being Princess Celestia. Kratos equipped the Nemean Cestus and started working at the crystal, each contact sending a 'chime' echoing in the cavern. Several hits later and the crystal exploded, revealing four tired yet excited ponies and one serious looking Alicorn.

Twilight and Rainbow Dash rushed out of the shadows and into light. Kratos stopped Cadence from stepping out, which provoked a reaction from the four ponies who didn't enter the Underworld. "It's OK girls. I can't leave this place. I done it to myself, It,s not his fault. This is my home now." Cadence began to weep. She would live forever in hell.

Princess Celestias' face lost all expression, shocked at the news and at the worst of times. She went to hug Cadence, followed by the mane six. Kratos stood to the side, only Pinkie gave him attention and that was a cupcake.

"I am sorry Cadence, but we have a war on our hooves. We need to get to Shining Armour quickly; he is training the guards and volunteers. Zues' army is approaching. We will visit soon." Celestia spoke solemnly, letting go of Cadence. The rest of the ponies held their heads low and said their good byes. Princess Celestia turned to Kratos, and beckoned him to follow. He did.

Celestia informed him of Zues' plans, and the war, and pleaded that he helps train and lead the army. His Spartan warrior upbringing, his knowledge and experience of being a general to the greatest fighters in the world: all helped him make his decision. They would be in Canterlot tomorrow. Leaving Cadence in the shadows of Tartarus the ponies left, vowing they would return and see her.

The God Of War would lead the ponies.


End file.
